


Мечта о важном

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [5]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Routine, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Ване почти тридцать один, и он искренне мечтает влюбиться.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853542
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Мечта о важном

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам командного арта “[Звезды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472716)”.

Ване почти тридцать один, и он искренне мечтает влюбиться. За последние несколько месяцев это становится настоящей навязчивой идеей. Он вглядывается в лица, заставляет себя запоминать имена всех, в том числе скучных и откровенно неинтересных, девочек, боясь пропустить тусамую. Использует даже глупую детскую магию — загадывает желания на дурацкие приметы вроде выпавшей реснички или 11:11 на часах. Старательно ищет падающие звезды, хотя в Питере и обычных-то не видно. Если в компании есть люди, которых одинаково зовут, Рудбой втискивается между ними, делает заинтересованный вид и опять загадывает желание. Сам в это время мысленно называет себя долбоебом.  
Ване почти тридцать один, и ему в целом плевать, как скоротать очередные дни в ожидании любви. Так что он не очень сопротивляется, когда его буквально за шкирку закидывают в тачку и везут в лес. Даже успевает собрать все необходимое: блок сигарет, гейзерную кофеварку и несколько маек. Эту машину Рудбой видит в первый раз, по ходу, Эдди взял в аренду или у кого-то одолжил, но это не очень-то важно. Главное — у нее большой багажник, в котором радостно позвякивают ящики с «Джэком Дэниэлсом» и пивом.  
Мирон с пассажирского сидения протягивает Ване пакет из Мака и счастливо улыбается. На нем смешная оранжевая панамка с широкими полями, а в глазах впервые за долгое время нет задумчивости и тоски. Картошка уже чуть размокшая и не хрустящая, но почему-то офигенно вкусная, и Рудбой считает это хорошим знаком. Он не думает, будто в какой-то глуши наткнется на любовь всей своей жизни, но решает, что еще пара дней ожидания его не убьет.  
Дорога занимает неполных три часа, и это почти идеальная длительность. Они не успевают заебаться и устать, зато успевают прочувствовать дух приключений и заразиться дорожным настроением. Эдди сначала пытается ставить вкусную музыку из своей самой свежей коллекции, но Мирон пресекает все его попытки, и дорога проходит под БГ, ДДТ и прочий олдскул. Ваня не спорит. Он дал себе обещание отлично провести время с лучшими друзьями и оттянуться, и честно собирается его сдержать.

— Блядь.  
— Что такое? — Рудбой высовывается из окна почти по пояс, но кроме живописного озерца и деревьев ничего не видит.  
— Да тут кто-то уже прибился.  
— Ну, поехали в другое место?  
— В какое? Думаешь, дохуя хороших тихих мест?  
Мирон первым выходит из машины, и Ваня следует за ним. Он с удовольствием закуривает и тянется всем телом. И жмурится от солнца. Погода заебись. Не жарко, не холодно, ветерок легкий. За-е-би-сь. Ну и что, что кто-то еще тут есть.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам и не может не согласиться, что место классное, и вряд ли получится найти что-то похожее и без толп людей. Если ранее заехавшая компания небольшая и адекватная, то пусть. Главное, чтоб без орущих детей.  
Хотя пока не видно не то что детей, но и вообще никаких людей. Но если судить по вещам — пара рюкзаков, свернутые палатки, пакеты с углем — компания скромная.  
— Да похуй вообще. Давайте, тут? Может, они нас увидят и сами свалят? Да и места много, мангальчик поближе к озеру, палатки вот туда поставим. Норм будет! — Мирон пышет энтузиазмом, и Ваня тут же заражается, подхватывает.  
В три пары рук они оперативно раскладывают шмотки, даже ставят одну из палаток и вешают гамак недалеко от озера. Рудбой настаивает на том, что колу и пару бутылок «Джэка» надо прикопать в водичке у берега, а не держать в специальном холодильнике. Потому что есть в этом всем какая-то, блин, романтика.  
В отличие от своих таинственных соседей, уголь они не брали, шашлыки не планировали, но все равно упорно собирают ветки по кустам. Одно дело, что есть вакуумные упаковки с крылышками, колбасками и закусками на любой вкус. Другое — что поход без костра это какой-то ненастоящий поход. Надо, чтоб все вещи пропахли дымом и еще некоторое время напоминали об отличной идее провести время вместе и обсудить новости.  
А им всем троим есть, что обсудить. Мирон вроде как надумал жениться и всерьез настроен выпустить альбом. Эдди подумывает о том, чтобы перебраться в Штаты. А Рудбой… А Рудбой мечтает влюбиться, да. У него все еще есть проекты, чуть притормозившая работа со студией и радио, договоренность с Саньком про Версус, но почему-то все это меркнет в предвкушении чего-то крутого и настоящего. Ваня тщательно скрывает, что он романтик, но себя-то не наебешь. Он верит, что с появлением в его жизни правильно, нужного человека за спиной раскроются крылья, а все задумки будут воплощаться в жизнь, словно после принятия на грудь бутылька-другого «Феликс Фелицис».  
Но все разговоры и исповеди будут потом. Может, вечером, после распитой на троих пары бутылок. Может, на утро, под кофеек из Ваниной чудо-кофеварки. Может, никогда. Потому что это нормально: не обсуждать то, что обсуждать не хочешь.  
Рудбой оставляет честь ебаться с установкой палаток Эдди с Мироном, а сам заваливается в гамак. Это не то чтоб очень удобно, но Ваня готов потерпеть. Он так давно не был в таком расслаблено придурочном настроении, что получает от него истинное наслаждение. Похуй на комаров, на сомнительный комфорт, на уже подгорающий нос и на маты пацанов, которые все никак не могут победить палатки. Ваня скручивает крышку с пива, наслаждается тихим шипением и широко улыбается. Говорил же, что надо брать обычные палатки, а не какие-то хитровыебанные и по цене боинга.  
Пивас на солнышке, мерное покачивание гамака и общий расслабон делают свое дело. Ваня задремывает. Он плавает на грани сна и яви, слышит приглушенные звуки и видит смазанные картины. Потом чувствует щекотку где-то в солнечном сплетении и тепло, разливающееся по всему телу, тяжесть в животе. Ему снится кто-то. Этот кто-то яркий, шумный, непонятный и оттого раздражающий. Да. В такое влюбляться глупо, но во сне Рудбой ловит ускользающую тень и бежит за чужими недостатками. Он честно пытается узнать хоть что-то, имя, фамилию, ник в соцсетях или любимую группу, но руки сжимают только теплое стекло бутылки из-под пива.  
Ваня выныривает из сна и готов выть от разочарования. И от затекшей спины, и от того, что пиво уже пролилось на шорты, но это сопутствующие раздражающие факторы. Больше всего бесит, что во сне он почти догнал тусамую, почти догнал чувство, от которого раскроются крылья и все прочее. А еще, оказывается, выбраться из гамака намного сложнее, чем в него забраться, и это тоже нефигово так бесит.  
— Вот, что случается с теми, кто узурпирует чужие полянки для пикника. Жук упал и встать не может.  
От неожиданности Рудбой перестает барахтаться в гамаке и роняет пиво на землю. Его собеседник, которого видно очень плохо, потому что смотреть на него приходится против солнца, наклоняется за бутылкой.  
— Привет. — Ваня выставляет ладонь козырьком, чтобы чуть-чуть защитить глаза от солнца. — Мы не узурпировали.  
— Еще как узурпировали. — Незнакомец невозмутимо нюхает Ванино пиво, футболкой вытирает горлышко, а потом делает шумный глоток. — Фу. Теплое. Хоть бы пивом проставились, раз место наше заняли.  
— Можем и пивом. Много вас?  
— У тебя нос сгорел.  
А у Рудбоя чувство, что сгорел не только нос, а все остальное тоже. Он вдруг понимает, что на улице жаркий август, который пусть и не всегда радует Питер и окрестности хорошей погодой, но в этом году не поскупился. И понимает, что все так же не может выбраться из гамака, а дурная влюбленность из сна до сих пор гуляет по организму и мешает нормально думать башкой.  
— Поможешь? — Он протягивает руку своему собеседнику без всякой надежды на ответ, но ошибается. И наконец-то вылазит из гамака. — Спасибо.  
— Можешь поставить за меня палатку, и мы в расчете.  
— Вряд ли. У меня…  
— Что? Лапки?  
— Типа того. — Рукопожатие, благодаря которому Рудбой снова стоит на твердой земле, переходит в приветственное. — Ваня.  
Он чувствует себя очень глупо. Рассматривает своего нового знакомого и испытывает легкую неловкость за помятый вид и за то, что майка не под цвет кроссов. А еще за свой сгоревший нос и пятно от пива на шортах. Наверное, это просто последствия сна.  
— Да? А я тоже Ваня! Можно Фаллен. Можно Светло. Можно Ванечка.  
Какое-то время они просто стоят и улыбаются друг другу, так и держась за руки. Рудбой как-то про себя отмечает, что у его тезки наверняка много, очень много недостатков.  
— Он же Гога, он же Гоша. Меня можно Рудбоем. Чтоб не путаться.  
— Обожаю людей, знающих советское кино.  
Ваня, которого можно звать Ванечкой, убирает руку, еще раз широко улыбается и уходит, прихватив с собой пиво. А Рудбой медленно, оторопело моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Водичка в озере прохладная и отлично освежает, помогает окончательно проснуться. Ваня не купается, конечно, просто умывается, растирает шею и уши. За то, как тупил перед новым знакомым, немного неловко, но Рудбой только посмеивается себе под нос. По крайней мере, в соседях не дружная семейка с пятью детьми.  
Ваня прогуливается до ближайших кустов, чтобы отлить, закуривает и только после этого идет проверять, чем закончилась война с палатками. До него долетают обрывки разговора.  
— …каждый год. Тут наше место.  
— Но это же не частная собственность. Прости, бро, но не уедем. У нас палатки стоят уже. Гамак висит.  
— Это ж не фундамент дома. Сворачивайтесь.  
Да уж. В отличие от Фаллена, или как его там, этот тип явно не настроен заводить знакомств. У него в руках котелок, а на голове панамка почти как у Мирона, только зеленая. И от этих их панамок разборки выглядят очень комично.  
— Детский сад. Мы тут разместились первыми. Ваши вещи не трогали. Завязывай быковать.  
— Это ты завязывай командовать. — Тип делает пару шагов ближе к Мирону и почти нависает сверху. Он прилично выше, хоть и совсем не качок. Так, скорее, долговязая каланча. Но Рудбой все равно собирается вмешаться.  
Он тушит сигарету, прихватывает пару бутылок пива из холодильника и двигает в центр полянки. Так-то Ваня сам крайне нетерпим ко всяким оленям, пытающимся испортить его отдых, но сегодня — в качестве исключения — готов выступить мировым судьей. От предчувствия, что вот-вот между лопаток проклюнутся крылья, хочется пропагандировать мир и счастье.  
— Так, мужики, предлагают остыть. — Он раздает пивас, а сам вклинивается между, словно рефери на ринге. — Чего мы, лес не поделим?  
Мирон нехотя отступает назад, сдергивает с себя очки и свинчивает крышку с бутылки. Его недавний собеседник явно хочет еще поскандалить, но все же следует примеру и берет пиво. Но выпить не успевает. Застывает с открытым ртом и пялится на Мирона, будто увидел прогуливающегося по лесам Ленинградской области Трампа. А Рудбой с трудом сдерживается, чтоб сочно не выругаться.  
Конечно, дикая популярность Мирона, когда на нем висли телочки, а подростки били татухи с цитатами его песен на груди, уже несколько лет как прошла. Но его все равно иногда узнают. Ваня слегка скучает по турам и сцене, а вот по неадекватным поклонникам Оксимирона не скучает вовсе. Так что мысленно смиряется с тем, что сваливать все же придется. Дешевле обойдется, чем опубликованная каким-нибудь the Flow тупая история по горячим следам, что всеми забытый рэпер все еще звездит и мешает приличным людям отдыхать на природе.  
— Вааааань. — Сперва Рудбой думает, что долговязый зачем-то зовет его, но потом вспоминает, что тут есть еще один Ваня.  
— Слав, че орешь? — Тезка выруливает из соседних кустов и недовольно хмурится. — Я себе постельку мастерю из мха и шишек, а ты отвлекаешь.  
— Смотри. — Слава беззастенчиво тычет пальцем в Мирона, а Ваня, которого можно звать Ванечкой, несколько секунд близоруко щурится, а потом разражается таким громким искренним и хохотом, что в камышах слева от озера даже замолкают лягушки.  
Мирон поджимает губы и упрямо вздергивает подбородок. Слава смущенно чешет затылок под панамой, словно его такая бурная реакция друга несколько коробит. Рудбой чувствует, как его хорошее настроение стремительно утекает. Он думает уже идти звать Эдди, чтоб сворачиваться и собирать вещи, но Ванечка наконец-то затыкается.  
— Сорян. — Это он, видимо, Мирону. Улыбается ему, по крайней мере, он достаточно искренне, а потом смотрит на своего друга и опять начинает смеяться. — А тебя он, конечно, не узнал?  
Слава пожимает плечами и как-то неприятно скалится, будто злится сейчас на весь мир. Потом стягивает с себя очки с панамкой и оборачивается к Мирону, мол, пусть любуется и узнает.  
А Рудбою становится любопытно. Он тоже разглядывает Славу, отмечая про себя, что внешность интересная, нетривиальная. Скуластое лицо с чуть задранным носом и густыми бровями. Есть в этом всем что-то знакомое, но вот так, с наскока, Ваня не узнает.  
— А я должен? — Мирон включает диву. Он мастерски умеет вести себя так, что люди рядом чувствуют себя полным говном, хоть и прибегает к этому своему таланту крайне редко.  
На пару долгих минут воцаряется тишина, и Рудбой заинтересованно переводит взгляд со Славы на Мирона и обратно. Судя по всему, тут не просто какая-то рядовая встреча фана и кумира, а что-то поинтересней.  
— Ну-ка, пойдем прогуляемся. — Этот Фаллен вдруг оказывается рядом, подхватывает Ваню под руку и тащит в кусты, из которых появился.  
— Покажешь свою постельку из мха и шишек? — Рудбой не успевает прикусить язык и двусмысленная шутка вылетает сама собой. Возможно, за время короткого сна ему напекло голову.  
— Еще чего. Сначала палатка — потом постелька.  
Ладно. Напекло по ходу не только ему, но Рудбой почему-то не против. Он послушно тащится за Ванечкой в кусты, а сам мысленно умоляет себя больше не шутить… вот так.  
— Так что за история? Мирон этого твоего Славу должен знать?  
— Еще как.  
Судя по тому, как тут все расставлено и разложено, парни здесь и правда не первый год отдыхают. Из камушков выложен аккуратный круг со следами костра, рядом лежит толстое бревно, вполне подходящее для скамьи. Под ближними деревьями — несколько канистр с водой, заложенных ветками. Кстати, постелька и правда присутствует. Ваня не уверен, что она из шишек, но есть и покрывало, и подушка надувная. Выхода к озеру прямо отсюда нет, но в целом здесь как-то обжито и уютно.  
— У вас же тут стоянка? Что за наезды тогда?  
— Славка не любит, когда рядом посторонние. У нас третий год традиция…  
— Ходить в баню?  
— Друг мой, прекрати цитировать советские фильмы, иначе я на тебе женюсь. — Фаллен возмущенно взмахивает руками. — Так вот. Мы съебываем вдвоем подальше от людей и переосмысляем жизнь. Шестое августа: день скорби и ненависти к миру в целом и к Оксимирону персонально.  
Рудбой спотыкается на месте и недоуменно смотрит на своего нового знакомого. Тот удивительно серьезен. А Ваня даже не знает, какие слова его поразили сильнее: про женитьбу или про ненависть.  
— И что же… Оксимирон ему сделал? — Он задает вопрос аккуратно, словно ступает по минному полю. И мысленно просит себя больше не цитировать советские фильмы. Хотя бы пару часов.  
Вместо ответа Фаллен достает телефон, потом некоторое время в нем копается, то и дело поругиваясь себе под нос.  
— Блядь. Тут сети нет, а записи на старом телефоне были. Придется на словах объяснять.  
Фантазия у Рудбоя бурная, да еще и сдобренная тысячами просмотренных фильмов от хорроров до молодежных комедий. Так что в голове сразу будто стоп-кадры возникают с возможными причинами ненависти к некогда популярному артисту. Там есть и разбитое сердце, и бросившая невеста, и даже тюремный срок, хотя целиком додумать хоть одну историю Ваня не успевает.  
Реальность, как это обычно и бывает, удивляет сильнее любого вотэтаповорота из голливудского фильма. Рудбой как-то запоздало понимает, что сегодня и правда шестое августа. Как и в тот день, когда должен был состояться исторический баттл Оксимирона и Гнойного. Его пришлось отменить буквально за сутки до съемок, потому что Мирон… Не в форме оказался Мирон, в общем. Рудбой не любит вспоминать то время. И дело даже не потоке говна, которое еще несколько месяцев лилось изо всех щелей, или потерянных бабках спонсоров, а в том, как страшно было тогда потерять друга. Как отмену баттла перенес Гнойный, Ваня не задумывался ни разу. До него, конечно, долетали отголоски новостей, что тот свалил с горизонта, даже дисс на Мирона не записав, как ни странно. И да, сейчас, накладывая недовольного чувака в зеленой панамке на Гнойного, Рудбой его узнает. Волосы вроде длинней, вид здоровей, но это все. Ваня им никогда не интересовался толком, хоть и не мог совсем игнорировать его существование, так что видел некоторые баттлы.  
Но все же поверить, что несостоявшиеся соперники вот так, случайно, однажды столкнутся в лесных ебенях, очень сложно. Первый порыв — бежать проверять Мирона. Кто знает, что там у этого Славы на уме. Вдруг он годами следил, выжидал, пока появится шанс, а сейчас кинется с ножом, ружьем или чем-то еще.  
— Хочешь сказать, что это просто совпадение? — Рудбой недоверчиво хмурится и оглядывается в сторону кустов, отделяющих эту полянку от той, где остался Мирон.  
— Нет, конечно. Не совпадение. — Ваня уже собирается развернуть спасательную операцию, но Фаллен вдруг очень мечтательно улыбается. — Это судьба.  
Рудбой настороженно прислушивается, слышит голос Эдди. Привычно спокойный и размеренный, явно не напуганный или злой. Видимо, кровавой мести или чего-то такого не случилось.  
— Судьба, говоришь? Типа им суждено было встретиться?  
— Может быть. — Фаллен, которого с каждой минутой все сильнее хочется звать Ванечкой, потому что ему это как-то очень подходит, вдруг подмигивает. — Или нам.  
Да, следует признать, что пикничок на природе с дружбанами оказывается куда интересней, чем Ваня рассчитывал. Он пытается отыскать в тоне Фаллена издевку или заметить какой-нибудь маниакальный блеск в глазах, но ничего такого не находит. Ванечка выглядит крайне мирно и довольно. И у Рудбоя закрадываются некоторые сомнения.  
— А ты? Тоже баттлился?  
— Это было давно и неправда.  
— А все-таки.  
Фаллен долго и внимательно смотрит на Ваню, словно пытается разглядеть не только каждую его черточку, но и прочитать каждую мысль. А Рудбой не может не всматриваться в ответ. Чуть ассиметричное лицо, нос интересной формы, достаточно широкие брови и тонкие губы. Бородку можно было бы сбрить или хотя бы сделать ровной, но и так… симпатично. Да. Ванечка симпатичный. Все. Рудбой это мысленно произносит, признает. И сразу чувствует, как зудит местечко между лопаток, где должны проклюнуться его воображаемые крылья. От жары, наверное.  
— Знаешь, что? — После долгих раздумий Фаллен все-таки отвечает. — Давай я не буду тебе сейчас рассказывать?  
— Почему это?  
— А не хочу. Я не знаю, кто ты такой. Ты про меня ничего не знаешь. Справедливо?  
— Справедливо.  
Они снова жмут друг другу руки. И снова это рукопожатие длится и длится, хотя прекратить можно было уже секунды через две.  
— Ну что, Ваня, как ты будешь ставить мне палатку?

Конечно, палатку, Ваня не ставит никак. Сначала они идут проверить, как там неслучившиеся соперники поживают, но те вполне мирно и цивилизованно общаются, и в помощи явно не нуждаются. Потом так же мирно и цивилизованно они уже всей компанией перебираются на обжитую стоянку, чтобы развести там полноценный костер. Слава оказывается опытным туристом и немного маньяком. Он настроен крайне решительно: в планах сварить похлебку, заварить чай на травках и пожарить мясо. Мирон, который еще утром настаивал на том, что нахер надо морочиться со всякими шашлыками, если можно купить все готовое, теперь почему-то кулинарные заморочки поддерживает.  
Когда Эдди, довольно потирая руки, распределяет обязанности типа чистки картошки и сбора дров, которых теперь-то нужно куда больше, Ваня немного скисает. Он не хочет ничего делать, он хочет валяться на солнышке и чуть-чуть, в свое удовольствие, прибухивать.  
— А мы с Ваней пойдем собирать травки. На чай.  
Травки Рудбой тоже не хочет собирать. Но что-то ему подсказывает, что Фаллен относится к физическому труду примерно так же, как и он сам, поэтому согласно кивает. Мол, да, найдем лучшие во всем лесу.  
— Собирать травки на чай — это не курить свою траву, Вань, ты же в курсе, да? — Слава другу похоже не очень-то доверяет, но и не спорит. Только скептически хмыкает.  
— Фу таким быть, Слава.  
Вот именно. Заставлять живых людей чистить картошку и готовить — это фу. Так что, конечно же, Рудбой отправляется с Ванечкой. Собирать травки на чай.

Ваня не знает, как и с кем баттлился Фаллен, но зато теперь он знает, что тот мастерски вьет себе гнезда буквально из пустоты. Он сворачивает плед и захватывает подушку, а Рудбой как-то интуитивно начинает в это время отвлекать внимание. Задает вопросы про маринад мяса и рецепт похлебки, а заодно тырит немного пива. Его внезапное любопытство не очень-то кого-то волнует. Слава с Мироном заняты своими обсуждениями, Эдди — тем, что делает все «по красоте». Чтоб сидеть разросшейся компании было удобно, чтобы не просто скатерочка на досках, а почти настоящий стол. Ну и прочее-прочее. Ване не интересно. Он сваливает, как только видит, что Фаллен скрывается в зарослях.  
Они дружно решают не искать травки, но находят местечко у озера, где можно залечь на некоторое время, чтоб их не нашли и не припахали к работе. Лентяйничать вдвоем оказывается куда интереснее и куда менее мучительно для совести, чем в одиночку. Хотя не то чтобы Рудбой сильно страдал, валяясь в гамаке, пока остальные ставили палатки.  
Фаллен устраивает царское ложе за считанные минуты. Ваня наблюдает за этим со смешанными чувствами. Ждет, что Ванечка демонстративно уляжется один, оставив Рудбоя ютиться на кочке рядом, но в глубине души уверен, что все будет иначе. И оказывается прав.  
— Давай-давай, пользуйся моей добротой.  
— Ты за протянутую руку требовал у меня палатку. Не верю я в твою доброту.  
Правда, не верит. Но прикапывает пару пива в песке у берега, еще пару с собой берет. И аккуратно усаживается рядом с Фалленом на пледик. Мягонько. И неловко. Потому что Ваня обычно не валяется с незнакомыми людьми своего пола на горизонтальных поверхностях.  
— Ты правда в судьбу веришь? — Вообще-то Рудбой собирался спросить что-то нейтральное, вроде можно ли купаться в озере или как давно Фаллен знает Славу. А спрашивает почему-то эту хуйню.  
— Конечно. А почему бы не верить? — Ванечка садится, забирает пиво.  
Становится еще более неловко. Потому что они сидят буквально жопой к жопе, рядышком. И разговаривают о судьбе.  
Не только о судьбе на самом деле. Они обсуждают старые фильмы и новую музыку, которая обоим не очень-то нравится. Потом совершенно случайно выясняют, что у них добрая половина Питера в общих знакомых, и просто удивительно, что не встретились раньше. Ваня вдруг берет и рассказывает, как бэчил Мирону, на что Фаллен очень воодушевленно протягивает: «Так ты рэпер Охра, что ли?!», а потом берет и зачитывает кусок баттла. Ебанутого, кринжового, но по-своему легендарного. Рудбой, естественно узнает.  
— Быть этого не может!  
— Еще как может.  
Память творит чудеса и подкидывает «Fallen MC», и Ваня признает поражение. Он смеется, что его прошлое не такое темное и не такое позорное, как у Ванечки. За это и выпивают.

К остальным приходится вернуться, и Рудбоя до глубины души поражает, насколько ему этого не хочется. Надергав веточек с ближайшего куста брусники, они выходят на преображенную стоянку. На костре, благоухая на весь лес, булькает котелок с похлебкой. Рядом прогорают в невысоком мангале дрова. Обстановка душевная, но Фаллен зловещим шепотом предлагает Ване держаться вместе, чтобы успеть вдвоем слинять, если попробуют навесить какие-нибудь обязанности.  
И они реально держатся вместе все оставшееся время до самого вечера. Сидят рядом за почти настоящим столом, который Эдди каким-то чудом соорудил. Делят одну тарелку с шашлыком, потому что супер-хозяйственные все забыли про одноразовую посуду, и она оказалась на вес золота. В два голоса утверждают, что сорвали не просто три ветки брусники, а рисковали жизнью, добывая лучший чайный сбор во всем лесу.  
Самое страшное и удивительное во всем этом то, что Рудбой все прекрасно понимает.  
Он тихо хвастается Фаллену на ухо, что у него есть с собой гейзерная кофеварка и загадывает желание. Если ответ будет про завтрак в постель, то… Продолжение Ваня придумывать боится, но именно таким ответ и оказывается.  
Он стягивает майку, когда становится слишком жарко, и смотрит на Фаллена с вызовом. Тот сначала внимательно и с ехидными замечаниями рассматривает все Ванины татухи, а только после этого раздевается сам. Все, как Рудбой и предполагал.  
Бабочки в животе куда больше напоминают подростка-тиранозавра, который не знает, как управиться со своей разрушительной силой. Но это ничего. За несколько проведенных с Фалленом часов Ваня, кажется, почти привык.

За целый день Рудбой ни разу не смотрит на часы, чтобы поймать счастливую комбинацию. Его никто не спрашивает, на какой щеке ресница. Зато Ванечка совершенно спокойно спрашивает:  
— Ты меня что, соблазняешь?  
Ваня давится арбузом.  
— А ты меня?  
— Немного.  
Это неправда. Много. Хотя Фаллен не делает ничего такого. Просто откусывает хрустящий сочный арбуз, сплевывает семечки, слизывает с губ текущий сок. Темно-зеленая корка, розовая сахарная плоть, белые ровные зубы, черные капельки семян. Ничего такого. Но Ваня с трудом доедает свой кусок, а потом мчится к озеру и сигает с размаху в холодную воду, даже не сняв шорты.  
Первый раз за день Ванечка не идет за ним. Он стоит на берегу с полотенцем в руках и пониманием в глазах. Пока Рудбой переодевается, и не думает отвернуться или отвести взгляд. Кроме понимания в его глазах появляется что-то темное и тягучее. Ваню эту что-то чуть не загоняет обратно в озеро.  
Рудбой делает вид, что не замечает удивленных взглядов друзей, когда вытягивается на покрывале Фаллена, подставляя заходящему солнцу спину. Приятная доза алкоголя, вкусная еда, ласковое летнее тепло. Ваня утыкается лбом в сцепленные замком руки и улыбается.  
Когда он чувствует не эфемерную, а самую что ни на есть настоящую щекотку между лопаток, Рудбой думает, что снова задремал и что снова чешутся его ненастоящие крылья. Но это оказывается Ванечка, которому скучно. Он водит травинкой по Ваниной спине и заставляет его угадывать написанные слова. Первым оказывает «судьба». Вторым — «Ваня».  
Точно. Имена же одинаковые. Если ходить все время вместе, то люди смогут садиться между ними и загадывать желания. Ване идея дарить радость нравится. Идея отлипать от Фаллена даже на очень короткое время — не очень.  
Рудбой прекрасно все понимает, хотя представлял это немного по-другому. Думал, что будет похоже на прошлые разы, когда он постепенно очаровывался человеком, узнавал его ближе и ближе, пока не оказывалось, что узнавать-то больше и нечего, а чувств никаких уже и нет. Сейчас все больше похоже на неизбежность. Возможно, на судьбу.  
Он переворачивается на спину и рассматривает темнеющее небо. Ванечка некоторое время пытается рисовать травинкой ему и по животу, пока Рудбой не перехватывает его за руку. Понимание такое сладкое, что внутренности обжигает кипятком.  
— Не надо.  
— Ты все еще не поставил мне палатку.  
— И не собираюсь.  
Абсолютная правда. Оба это знают. И знают, что настоящая причина вовсе не в лени и лапках, а в том, что Фаллену отдельное спальное место сегодня не понадобится. Ваня надеется, что палатки стоят на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, но, даже если и не так, это не его проблемы.  
Общие посиделки у костра затягиваются еще на пару часов. Эдди почему-то радуется больше всех, что случайность их вот так свела. Говорит, что случись тот самый баттл, они вряд ли смогли бы так отлично провести время и друг друга узнать. Фаллен только широко улыбается, но на удивление не говорит ничего о том, что встреча так или иначе состоялась бы. Рудбой легонько толкает его коленку своей и тихо счастливо вздыхает.  
Слава травит байки из своей цивильной, но не лишенной ебанцы, жизни. И говорит, что с творчеством все равно не завязал. Выходит чуть пафосно и высокопарно, но все портит Мирон:  
— Я вот с творчеством тоже не завязал. Но, похоже, оно со мной завязало.  
— Вот всегда бы так, Мирон Яныч. Серьезные щи тебе не идут.  
Больше никакого пафоса, только приятельский гогот и подколы. Эдди вовсе не собирается переезжать в Штаты, а наоборот — планирует почаще бывать в Питере, потому что кое-кого встретил. Мирон уже пару месяцев как передумал жениться, альбом не обещает, но зато есть некоторые планы на общественную деятельность и, чем бог не шутит, политику. Рудбой молчит и ближе прижимается к Ванечке. Он не собирается обсуждать свои планы на ближайшее будущее, ему и так хорошо.

Звезды раскидываются блестящим покрывалом по серому бескрайнему небу. Ваня смотрит на них сквозь ресницы, и кажется, что они мерцают, словно подмигивают, спрашивая, ну как это, когда больше не мечтаешь о большом и светлом? Рудбой не знает, что им ответить. Но все равно благодарно улыбается звездам, когда Фаллен вытягивается рядом с ним. Палатка еще часок подождет, а Рудбой все-таки сопливый романтик, которому подавай поцелуи под звездами.  
Ване почти тридцать один, и он влюблен до чертиков. Понятия не имеет, как так случилось и что с этим дальше делать, но между лопаток больше не чешется. Только иногда становится щекотно от травинок и горячо от чужих губ.


End file.
